Watching television is a common activity by many people. Some television shows, both popular and less well known, are socially discussed intensely by watchers for many days following their broadcast. These shows include soap operas, reality television shows, award shows, sporting events, and other types of programs. However, the actual watching of the show is usually somewhat less social and involves merely watching the show as an individual or a small group.
Currently, if a watcher wants to discuss a television show with another person while the show is occurring, the watcher must communicate with the other person by some mode initiated on their own, without knowledge of whether or not the other person is watching the same show, or if the other person is even interested in communicated regarding the show. The systems and methods of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems.